Tortured Love
by lost in silence x
Summary: Lilly has a little home trouble. Luckily, Olivers there for her. Loliver, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is my first story, so please be nice. Help is greatly appreciated, but please be nice about it. I know its not the best of sorties, but I wanted to post something. Thanks, and please Read and Review**

Lily Truscott bobbed her head and mouthed the words to Kellis's _Bossy _as she rounded the corner to her street. She smiled to herself as she remineced her day's adventures. Of course, she had spent the afternoon with Oliver and Miley. After a long day of skating and surfing, and quite uncomfortable girl talk with Miley, Lily was surprisingly happy to be heading home. The sun was setting, and Lily stopped to stare at the beautiful sight. She loved the sunset. On bad days, she would head to the beach and just watch the sunset. It was a good way to relax, in her mind. As she came upon her house, she saw her mother's black jeep in the driveway, but no sign of his dad's car. 'Great' she thought to herself. She skipped to her door and gently opened the front door, making sure to not disturb her mother. She closed her eyes as the door made a big _thud, _and quietly squeaked her way across the living room, and to the bottom of the stairs. She mounted the first step, and quickly turned around at the sound of her name.

"Lily, is that you?" Mrs. Truscott called from the kitchen.

Lily squeezed her eyes for a second and opened them again. "Yes Mom, it's me."

Her mother, know in the living room sputtered. "You are laaaate."

"What? By 10 minutes!" Lily protested.

"I don't care, late is late. You are grounded." Her mother said.

Lily, for the first time, realized her mother's cheeks flushed red, and her voice sounded…off.

"Mom, that's not fair." Lily said.

"It is. Now where is that dumb dog? It's been barking all day." Her mother said. She began to snap her fingers and looking around the house.

"Mom, what are you talking about? We don't have a dog." Lily said.

Her mom stumbled and laughed in high pitch.

Lily came off the step and followed her mother into the kitchen

"Are you drinking?" she said bitterly.

"Noo." She said.

Lily walked into the kitchen and looked around. Of course, there was alcohol beverages scattered everywhere. On the counter, the table, the stove, by the microwave.

Lily frantically ran over to the various locations and started throwing the drinks away while screaming. "Mom! Why do you have to do this to yourself?"

"Oh Lily, stop. And give me the drink."

"No"

"Yes!"

The two began fighting over the liquor. Mrs. Truscott grabbed the bottle, making Lily stumble forward, and the drink to fall.

"Now look at what you did" her mother said, pinking it up.

Lily just looked at her mother in disbelief.

"Where's dad?" she asked.

"He never came home from work yet. Won't be home for another 2 days. Apparently, work is more important to him then us." Her mother said.

Lily grew sympathetic towards her mother. It must be hard to raise a child by yourself, while your husband is at war. She sighed and cleaned up the mess. Her mother walked into the living room. Lily turned off the stove, witch her mother probably forgot to turn off.

She sighed and went into the living room. Only to find her mother passed out on the couch. She put a blanket over her, and went up stairs, all the way to her bed. She flopped down on her stomach.

"Why me?" she moaned.

She got up and looked into the mirror and began to brush her hair.

Then she looked at her body. She noticed how big her hips were getting.

And she couldn't help but think her thighs were huge.

"Oh my god. I'm fat!" she cried.

She flopped into bed for the second time, and went to sleep.


	2. Whats wrong with Lily?

_Lily was running down the street, contently checking over her shoulder. Behind her were two people chasing her. One was wearing a hood; the other looked like a girl. She couldn't make out who they were. Lily continued running, her tears staining her cheeks. No one was on the streets. She was alone, no one could help her. She ran around the corner, finally there were two adults standing at the end of the street. She consciously ran down to them. She noticed who they were: her mother and father. _

_"Mom! Dad! Help me!" she cried._

_But her mother and father just looked at her, like they had no idea who she was._

_The two people were coming closer and closer._

_The tears kept coming._

_"Mom! Dad! Its Me, Lilly." she called again._

_The parents just looked at each other._

_"Do you know a Lilly? I don't." her mother said._

_"Nope. No idea." her father said._

_The two people were no in touch with her._

_One grabbed her arms, the other taped her mouth. Lily continued screaming until she couldn't again._

"Buzz …Buzz …Buzz."

Lily awoke from her horrific dream, poring with sweat. She took many deep breaths, in and out.

"It was just a dream, Lily. Just a dream." she told herself. She cautiously got up from her bed and got ready for school.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Ok, class. I graded your exams; I will give them out now." Mr. McCormick told the Lily's class.

He walked up the isles, passing out the exams. When he got to Lilly, he eyes her and gave it to her. Lily looked down to a big 40 in big red numbers. On the margins it said. "Lily, what happened?" She sighed and rubbed her head. Next to her, Oliver was pumping his arms in the air.

"I got an A!" he said. He looked over at Lily's test.

"40? What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Lily snapped. And she covered her test score.

"Fine. I was just asking." Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of class.

Lily slowly got out and Oliver trudged behind her.

"Lil, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." Lily said. She wasn't really paying attention.

"Ok, if you say so." He said.

The two walked into the cafeteria to meet Miley at there usual table.

"Hey!" Miley said.

"Hi." Lily replied.

Miley and Oliver began to eat. And Lily just sat there, staring into space.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Miley said.

"IM not hungry" Lily replied, resting her head on the table.

Miley and Oliver exchanged glances

"Well anyways, guess what?" Miley said happily.

"What?" Lily asked carelessly

"Jake asked me out!" she said.

"Great, Miley" Lily said.

Miley just looked down. She expected her best friend to be more happy for her. What was wrong with her?

"So, Miley, are we still having the movie night tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, definitely, your coming right Lily?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

The bell rang and without a goodbye, Lily got up and went to her next class.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"We should watch Flames." Oliver said.

"No. We should watch Pirates of the Caribbean. Johnny Depp is so hot." Miley said.

"No. Flames."

"No. Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Flames." Oliver said,

"Lilly, Flames, or Pirates of the Caribbean?"

Oliver, Miley and Lily were in Miley's living room deciding on a movie. Lily was on the couch, out of it, and Miley and Lily were looking through the movies.

"Um, yeah." Lily said.

"Yes! Pirates of Arabian it is!" Miley exclaimed.

"What? No. She didn't even say what movie."

"Who cares, we both know she meant it." Miley said.

"Ugh!" Oliver complained.

Miley put in the movie and sat down with Oliver and Lily.

Five minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. Miley got up to answer and came back two minutes later with pizza they ordered.

"Pizza!" Oliver exclaimed and devoured a slice.

"Wow, Oliver, chill out." Miley said, grabbing some.

"Lily, you going to have some?" she asked.

"No, I had a big lunch." She said.

"Lily, you didn't have any lunch." Oliver said.

"Oh well I meant I had a big breakfast." Lily said.

Miley looked at Oliver. The both were thinking the same thing.

The continued watching the movie.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Thanks Mr. Stewart!" Lily called, getting out of the car. She shut the door and ran to the front door of her house. After the Stewarts drove off, she opened the door, and walked into the livivng room.

She saw her mother on the couch, again, with bottles of vodka on the table.

She picked on up. "Since when did she drink this?" she asked herself.

She threw the bottles away. Then she looked at her mother, asleep, and shook her head.

She kissed her forehead and headed up the stairs.


	3. Help

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I just want to say, im really sorry if I offend some people. I know how it is, because I have some alcoholics in my family. I use some examples from them.**

**KiriharaAkaya:**** Thanks for the review, I know I may be a little off, but I have a drunkard in my family also. The person in my family drinks little bottles of beer, though, so that's probably why it may diverse. Again, I'm sorry if I offended you.**

The next Monday, Lily was in Math class. Again the teacher was passing out tests. Lily was certain she didn't get a good grade, being that she didn't study, nor pay attention in class.

When Mr. McCormick got to Lily, she looked down at her test expectantly. She closed her eyes after she saw the 35. She had gotten more than half the questions wrong!

BeforeMr. McCormick, he told Lily to come see him when the bell rang. She sighed and opened her math book, pretending to study. When the bell rang she walked to Mr. McCormick.

"Hi, Mr. McCormick. You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, Lilly. What's been going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lily looked down at her feet.

"Really? What's up with the test scores?"

"I don't know." Lily continued to look at her feet.

"If there's something bothering you, you can tell me. Do you think you need a tutor?" Mr. McCormick grew concerned.

"No, I don't need a tutor. I'll do well on the next test." Lily knew she could pass all the math tests. Infact, she used to be A student. Lately, she just didn't feel like studying.

"Ok, Lily. I'll give this one chance. If you fail to pass, I'm going to have to call your parents, and then set you up with a tutor." Mr. McCormick said.

"Ok. Thanks." Lily forced a weak smile, and dejectedly walked out of the class room, to find Oliver outside the classroom. Evidently, he was listening. Lily ignored him and walked down the hall, but Oliver wasn't going to let her. Instead he followed her and casually brought up the subject.

"So Lily. I hear you need a tutor." He said.

"No." she said.

"Then why are you failing Math?" he asked.

Lily turned on her heal, becoming face to face with him. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Umm, I over heard Mr. McCormick."

"You liar. You didn't "over hear" him. You eaves dropped." Lily said.

"Ok, I know I did. Im sorry. Me and Miley are just worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately." Oliver said.

"_Miley?_ Worried about me? Please all she cares about is Jake. Well I don't care. She can go all lovey dovey with him. I don't need you two. Im fine on my own."

"Lily, stop. You know Miley cares about you. And you know I do to." Oliver said.

"No you don't. Im just both of yours buddies. Your side kicks. Just old tom boy Lily. You don't need me either." With that, Lily turned around and stomped down the hall. Oliver called after her, but it was no use. Lily was gone. She made it clear and simple. Fealing defeated, Oliver leaned against a locker and slid down. 'Why does she think that way? Of course I care about her. She's my best friend. We've known each other since Pre School.' Oliver knew he cared about her. He never cared about anyone like this, in his whole life. For a minute he thought he was in love with Lily. But then he erased those thoughts. 'I can't be. She's my best friend….Or can I?' Oliver thought.

He sat there, thinking, until the bell marking the end of lunch rang.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Oliver!" Oliver turned around to see Miley charging towards him.

"Hey, Miley." He greeted her. But he was greeted with a small slap on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked.

"What did you do?" Miley asked.

"What? Nothing"

"Why wont Lily talk to me. I called her cell three times and she hung up on me. She wont answer her door, and she completely ignored me in school." Miley cried.

"I didn't do anything." Oliver said.

Miley slapped him again. "What happened?" she asked.

"I talked to her after Math class to see what's up with the poor grades she got all mad and said we don't care about her, and then she stormed away." Oliver said.

"What! I do care about her." Miley protested.

"I know that's what I told her." Oliver said.

"What's wrong with her?" Miley asked.

"I have no idea."

The just stood in silence for a minute thinking. 'What ever is going on, I have to find out' Oliver thought. And he went home with the promise to figure it out.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

42 Lily was looking at her Math test. She knew what this meant: a tutor. When the nag rang, Mr. McCormick called Lily, as well as Oliver to his desk.

"Lily, you failed to pass the test. I have chosen a tutor for you." Mr. McCormick told Lily.

Lily sighed. "I guess that's fair."

"Oliver, you are Lily's new tutor. I figured that since you signed up for tutoring, and you and Lily are good friends, you would be the perfect tutor for her." Mr. McCormick said.

"What!" Lily nearly screamed. Both Oliver and Mr. McCormick looked surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Well, if you don't want Oliver to be your tutor, I could always stay after everyday and help you out-"he began.

"No, its ok." Lily said. She knew anything was better then staying extra time in the heated school. Especially alone with Mr. McCormick. She shuddered at the thought.

"Good. I suggest you work together tonight. There will be a quiz tomorrow on today's material." Mr. McCormick told them.

Sighing, Lily walked out of the room with Oliver following her.

"Where do you want to do it?" he asked.

"Library." Lily offered.

"It's closed today. The electricity blew out." Oliver stated.

"Fine. Your house?" Lily asked.

"My mom has a book club meeting." Oliver said.  
"Well then, I guess we cant. Maybe tomorrow. Bye!" Lily started walking away, but Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Why not your house?" he asked.

Lily knew why. Her mother. She couldn't stand Oliver knowing about her. If he knew, Miley knew, then Jackson, Mr, Stewart, and so on.

"Umm…I don't think so." Lily began.

"Come on, I've been to your house a million times." Oliver said.

"I know. Today's not a good day." Lily said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

Lily knew she couldn't lie to him. Even though they were in a little fight, she just couldn't.

"Fine. I guess you can."

The two began walking to Lily's house, Lily walking slower then ever. Maybe she won't be drinking. Maybe she came to her senses. Lily thought. She knew it was hopeless. So she kept walking with hope.


	4. The disaster at Lily's

Oliver and Lily walked in silence for what seemed like several minutes. Oliver finally broke the silence.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Lily was concentrating on the flowers boarding the tall oak tree ahead of them.

"Are we ok?" he asked.

Lily turned her head to look at him. "Huh?" she asked.

"About earlier today. I just want to tell you, me and Miley do care about you. If there is anything you need to tell us, we are here for you." He told her.

Lily nodded. "I know, Im sorry, Oliver. I guess I was just in a bad mood."

Oliver grinned. "Its ok, Lils."

Lily silently opened her front door and let Oliver in. She led him into the living room.

No one was there. Lily jumped for joy inside.

"So how about we work on the homework?" Oliver said. Lily nodded and the two began to work, Oliver helping Lily with every problem.

But Lily was having a hard time concentrating.

Where was her mother? Why wasn't she home? The cars here. And she was starving. Secretly, she hasn't eaten in two days. Her mother didn't feed her last night, and if she did, Lily knew she wouldn't eat it.

After about 10 minutes, Lily and Oliver heard a big bang from upstairs.

Oliver got up quickly but lily stopped him.

"Stay here." She called over her shoulder, and she was running up the stairs.

Her beating rapidly, Lily opened the door to her mothers' room.

There she was, on the bed. The night stand was tipped over, and the alcohol was spilled. She must have reached for it and knocked it over.

"Mom?" lily called.

No answer.

"Mom?" she called again.

No answer.

"Mom answer me!" she called.

She ran over and started shaking her.

"Mom! Wake up. Are you ok." She was saying.

No Answer.

"Mom!"

There was a soft groan and her mom rolled over to the other side.

Sighing, Lily picked up the night stand and went back down stairs.

"Is everything alright?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Lily mumbled.

She picked up her math book and they began working again.

A couple minutes later the door opened, revealing Mr. Truscott.

Lily jumped up and ran to hug her dad.

"Dad! Your home. I missed you. Everything so…moms so..."Lily began.

Her father gave her a hug and stroked her hair. "I know, Lily I know. I'm here now"

They continued hugging until Mr. Truscott noticed Oliver.

"Oh Oliver didn't see you there."

Oliver waved. "Hey Mr. T. How's it going?"

"Good, thanks. I assume your staying for dinner?" he asked.

Lily but in. "Um no hes leaving soon." Lily said.

"Nonsense. He can stay." Mr. T said.

Lily gave him a look and Oliver smiled, agreeing.

'Oh no.' Lily thought.

"Lily, you barely touched your dinner."

"Im not hungry." Lily said.

"And you look so skinny." Mr. Truscott turned to Mrs. Truscott. "Have you been feeding her?" he asked.

"Of course I have!" she said.

"It doesn't look like it." He said.

"You've just been gone long; you don't remember what your own daughter looks like."

She said.

"Excuse me. I know my daughter, and she looks sick." He said.

"Fine. How about we ask her. Lily, what did you eat today?"

Lily looked down, all eyes were on her. Oliver was looking at her, he knew she didn't eat anything.

"Umm." She said.

"See. She didn't eat anything. God, Marie I was gone for two months and you cant even keep everything in order?" Mr. Truscott raised his voice.

"Well if you weren't gone, everything would be fine." She said.

"If you can't handle everything by yourself, just talk to me, you don't have to take your anger out on alcohol." He said.

Lily felt the tears come. Know he knew; now everyone would hate her. She'd be the daughter of an alcoholic. She couldn't sit there. She needed to do something. She got up, and ran out the door. She didn't know where she was going. She had to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n its short i know, but it took me along time to get an idea for this chapter. The next one is the last one. This was going to be like a one shot, but then i decided its impossible to cram all this in one chapter. So R&R please.**

"Lily. Lillian Truscott. Get back here now!" Lily heard her parents calling her from behind but she didn't care. She made a dash for the front door and ran out, slamming the door behind her. She didn't know where she was going. She just ran, the tears dripping.

She could tell all eyes were on her as she ran through the park. But again, she didn't care. She couldn't even see where she was going. The tears blinded her.

Not knowing where she was, she had to stop. Her legs gave in and she dropped right there. After contlsely wiping her eyes, she looked around. She was at the beach. Her favorite place. She smiled a weak smile. The sun was setting. Perfect timing.

She allowed her self to relax and watch the sunset. She was still crying, but not as hard.

"Lily?" she heard.

She decided to ignore it. It was probably just voices. Who else could be here this late?

"Lily." But it kept on repeating her name.

Slowly she turned around. There was Oliver.

'Great, she thought. 'Just what I need.'  
She looked away, hoping he would get the point, but obviously he didn't.

He sat down. Right next to her. And he did something she least expected.

He put his arm around her shoulder, letting her cry in his arms.

They just sat there for what seemed like hours in silence, except the continuous sniffles from Lily.

At last, Lily broke the silence.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Sorry. I'm sorry you had to witness that." She said, looking down.

"Lily! It's okay. Don't ever feel like you can't tell me anything. I'm your best friend. And Miley is here for you to." He said.

"I know. I guess I just felt hopeless. Like I was the reason for my mother's problem." Lily said meekly.

Oliver just looked at her. Straight in the eye. Naturally, Lily felt awkward, but she secretly liked the feeling of being so close to him.

Finally he said, "Lily, you shouldn't feel that way. Your mother has her problems. I'm sorry to be harsh about it, but it's true. You have nothing to do with it. She loves you. And I hope you know that. You have many people who love you." He said.

The serious look on his face made Lily giggle lightly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She giggled again.

"No, what is it?" he was smiling now.

"Nothing, it's just…." Lily began. A sudden jolt of bravery came over her. She shyly got up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for caring about me." She said.

Oliver just sat there, dazed. He put a hand to his cheek.

Lily now felt dreadful. Why did she do it?

She looked over at him.

"Sorry, Oliver I just..." she began again but was cut off.

By another big surprise. Once again, Oliver surprised her. He kissed her. Not a quick peck, but a long passionate one. And Lily left all her troubles behind and kissed him back.


	6. Forgiving

**A/n: Lately, I've been feeling like my writing has been slacking. I can't write in sentences anymore. Lol I think I've been spending too much time on AIM. Well long story short, this chapter might be a little…rushed, and not well written. I promise to practice more before I start a new story. **

Oliver woke up to something pecking at his neck.

'Mhmm" he let out a soft moan. There was a light pecking at his neck. He turned his head to get a better feel. Then it hit him. _Who the hell would be in my room? And touching my neck?_ He jumped up quickly and looked around. Sure enough, there was a seagull at his neck, trying to retrieve an ant crawling on the sand. He quickly laughed at himself and shooed it away. Then he looked around again and realized where he was. The beach. And what happened the night before. Lily! She looked over and there was Lily, asleep, her long blonde hair settled on his arm. She stifled a small yawn, and turned, still asleep. Now she was facing Oliver.

Oliver smiled. She looked beautiful as ever.

He looked at his watch. _7:56_

"Shoot!" he whispered. He took of his sweater, gently laid it over Lily, and got up, heading towards the entrance of the beach.

Oliver sighed and approached the front door of Lily's house.

Closing his eyes, he counted to 3 and rang the doorbell.

A very pale Mrs. Truscott answered the door.

"Oliver? Lily's not home, sorry." She said. She began to close the door but Oliver blocked it with his firm grasp.

"I'm not looking for Lily, I want to talk to you." He said.

"Nots not the time." She said.

"Why?" Oliver tested her.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"It is my business when it hurts my best friend." Oliver declared.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"You know what im talking about. I suggest you get some help, before you lose your own daughter." Oliver glared right at her.

"Me and Lily are doing just fine, Oliver."

"See? She's not fine. If you could pry yourself away from alcohol for once you would notice." Oliver said.

"Excuse me, you have no right to talk to me like that." Mrs. Truscott said.

"And you have no right to treat your daughter like that. Look, I'm sorry, I care for the ones I love, and I don't want to see Lily hurt anymore. Try to help yourself, for her." Oliver looked her in the eye once more, and turned around to leave.

Mrs. Truscott watched him leave, a tear rolling down her check.

_How could I do that to Lily? She thought._

Lily woke up to sound of waves crashing against the shore. It took her a second to figure out where she was. Then she smiled, remembering the events of last night.

The warmth of Oliver's lips meeting hers, his smell of Drakkar Noir **A/n I did get this from The Clique. I don't know if it's a real cologne, lol **

_Oliver, where was he?_ She searched the beach. No one was there but her. But his sweater was lay atop her sand covered shirt. Sighing, she got up, brushed herself off, and walked home.

As Lily rounded the corner to her street, she could see about 4 people outside her house, one including her mom. She quickened her pace to see what was going on.

"Mom? Where are you going? What's going on?" Lily asked worried.

Her mom had a large suit case and a small hand bag. Her dad was in the front seat, and her mom was about to get in the passenger seat.

"Lily! Hunny" Her mom's face lightened at the site of her daughter.

She ran to hug Lily. She cupped her face and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, Lillian." She said and she gave her another hug.

Lily knew what she meant. "It's ok mom." She hugged her mother.

"No its not. I didn't know I was hurting you. I'm going to get help. I'm going to get better." She reassured her.

Lily just tightened her grasp around her mother.

Her mother kissed her forehead and walked to the car.

"Mom!" Lily called and her mother looked up.

"I'm so proud of you." She said.

Mrs. Truscott smiled and opened the door.

"And mom? One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lily. More then you will ever know." Her mother smiled, got in the car, and Mr. Truscott gave Lily a warm smile, and they wre off.

For the first time in weeks, Lily smiled big. Her trouble finally seemed distant.

She turned to walk into the house.

And was surprised to see Oliver and Miley on the stairs.

"Lily! Why didn't you tell me?" Miley asked, running to her best friend.

She gave her a huge hug. "Are you alright?"

Oliver followed in her footsteps, and interlaced his hands with Lily's.

Lily grinned and looked at him.

"I am now." She said

**End Story. that was final chapter.**


End file.
